It's my fault
by kyungexo
Summary: Aku harus menebus kesalahannya dengan menjagamu sepanjang hidupku Kyung. / gak bisa bikin summary / KAISOO with HUNHAN & CHANBAEK here
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Pagi cerah hari ini tidak ada arti apapun bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Tidak ada yang spesial. Ia tidak punya semangat hidup sama sekali. Orang tuanya selalu bertengkar masalah uang, uang dan uang. Seolah uang lebih penting dari pada anaknya.

Ia berjalan ke sekolah dengan malas, menendang kerikil sepanjang perjalanan dan mengenai banyak orang. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mengumpat. Jongin tidak mendengarnya karena telinganya selalu ia pasang earphone.

Di sekolah, ia merupakan pribadi yang dingin. Hanya punya 2 sahabat selama ia bersekolah disini. Yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Namja yang kepribadiannya berbanding terbalik.

"Yoo! Kim Jongin-ssi! Jangan melipat wajahmu. Semakin hari kau semakin jelek saja." ejek Chanyeol. Kim Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Komentar yang sama selalu didengarnya setiap pagi.

"Oh ayolah hyung. Lupakan masalahmu di rumah. Hello, ini sekolah. Benarkan jerapah hyung?" ucap Sehun sambil mengejek Chanyeol.

"Kau benar maknae cadel. Ku dengar hari ini ada 3 siswa baru di kelas ini." Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol.

"Dan kudengar salah satu dari mereka berasal dari China. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, mereka bersahabat. Wow!" tambah Sehun.

KRRRIIIINGGGGG! #anggep aja suara bel masuk

Semua siswa terburu-buru duduk di tempat duduknya. Seonsaengnim disana jika bel sudah dibunyikan, bisa saja seperti penampakan. Tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan kelas tanpa babibubebo.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini ada 3 murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Annyeonghasseyo, Xi Luhan imnida." mata Sehun langsung terpana pada namja itu, tidak berkutik sekalipun. Ia manis, matanya bersinar, perfect!

"Jo neun Byun Baekhyun imnida." kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang melongon menatap Baekhyun. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada yang lainnya. Well, dari penglihatannya ia easy going. But who knows?

"Jo neun Do Kyungsoo imnida." Jongin menatap namja itu intens. Bahkan pandangan mereka sempat bertemu hingga Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya yang bulat dan bibirnya yang euuuummm seksi(?).

"Hanya tersisa 3 bangku kosong di belakang. Kalian bisa pilih mau duduk mana. Baiklah, buka buku paket halaman 154."

Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk dengan Jongin, Luhan dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan buku paket dan membuka halamannya.

Ini terkesan membosankan. Seonsaengnim hanya menjelaskan rumus-rumus segudang. Bisa dibilang hanya 3 anak yang mendengarkan dan pasti massk di ingatan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Jam ketiga dan keempat kelas mereka adalah olah raga. Beruntung baju olah raga mereka sudah jadi, walaupun sedikit kebesaran. Mereka berkumpul di lapangan indoor.

"Baiklah selamat pagi. Hari ini kalian akan saya nilai basket. Untuk hari ini, Tim 1 Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, dan Do Kyungsoo. Tim 2, bla bla bla."

Mereka mempersiapkan diri. Seperti biasa Park Chanyeol akan menjadi ketua tim karena dia yang paling tinggi. Saat mereka sedang berunding, mereka mendengar cibiran yang ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Mereka pasti kalah. Walaupun ada Chanyeol, tapi sia-sia saja karena murid baru pendek itu." Kyungsoo merasakan matanya sudah memanas. Sewaktu-waktu air matanya bisa saja terjun bebas.

"Sstt. Jangan dengarkan kata mereka. Buktikan kalau kau bisa Kyungie. Arra?" titah Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

PRIIITTT!

Pertanda pertandingan akan dimulai. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol dan Minho yang menjadi center. Diseberang Chanyeol, sudah ada Sehun yang siap menangkap bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Bola dilemparkan dan sialnya, Minho yang kebagian memukul bola itu. 'Sial!' umpat Chanyeol. Ternyata yang menangkap bola bukan Onew, melainkan Luhan. Jangan remehkan reflek Luhan. Luhan melempar bola itu ke arah Baekhyun. Karena hanya Baekhyun yang sendirian. Baekhyun memantulkan bola itu dannnn SHOOT!

'Yes!' batinnya senang. Dan permainan dimulai lagi. Sampai akhirnya skor seri 32-32. Masih tersisa 2 menit lagi. Setidaknya tim Chanyeol masih punya kesempatan untuk mengejar point.

Kali itu Kyungsoo yang memegang bola, ia berada di tengah lapangan dan dihadang oleh Minho. Ketua tim lawan. Minho menampilkan smirk terbaiknya seakan mengejek 'mau kemana kau pendek?'

Namun Kyungsoo berhasil lolos dari hadangan Minho, dan melempar bola itu ke ring. Dan SHOOT! 3POINT! Kyungsoo tersenyum dan akhirnya lari memeluk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Hyung! Waaa, aku bisa!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melompat-lompat di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Jangan melompat-lompat seperti ini. Ayo ganti, lalu istirahat kita makan!" ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Setelah itu baru ke kantin istirahat. Beruntung kantin masih sepi. Karena mereka ke kantin 5 menit sebelum bel. Seperti biasa, mereka memilih duduk dekat jendela.

"Kau tahu Kyungie, kau tadi keren sekali. Bisa 3 point dari situ. Iya kan Lulu hyung?"

"Eum. Aku saja tidak bisa masuk mulus dari sana." tambah Luhan dan membuat Kyungsoo tersipu. Selalu seperti itu. Setiap ia melakukan sesuatu dan berhasil, ia akan mendapat pujian dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Ekhem. eum, bolehkah kami bergabung bersama kalian?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu saja. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

"Well, kita dari tadi disini tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Aku Chanyeol. Dan ini sahabatku. Sehun dan Jongin." mereka semua tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan juga, aku Baekhyun, ini kedua sahabatku Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo." setelah itu awkward lagi.

.

.

.

"DO KYUNGSOO!" seketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut menoleh.

PYAR!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sangat cepat. Hingga sekarang Kyungsoo ada di dekapan Jongin. Jongin mendekap kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Tesirat ada kesakitan di mata Jongin. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pheeww. Hampir saja." setelah itu Jongin kehilangan kesadaranya. Kyungsoo menangkap Jongin dan meletakkan kepala Jongin ke pangkuannya.

"Jongin-aa! Jongin-aa! Hya, ireona! Jongin-aa!" Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Jongin terus menerus. Hingga ia melihat telapak tangannya. Banyak darah disana.

Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jongin. Namun Jongin tidak kunjung bangun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menggendong Jongin dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Luhan dan Baekhyun ikut mengantar Jongin.

Jongin langsung dilarikan ke ICU. Kyungsoo masih menangis dipelukan kedua sahabatnya, seragamnya sudah berlumuran darah. Chanyeol dan Sehun mondar-mandir kebingungan.

"Jongin-aa. Mianhae. hiks. Mian. hiks."

"Sssstt. Jongin pasti baik-baik saja. Dia namja yang kuat. Iya kan Sehun?" Luhan berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang dari tadi terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

Baru hari pertama mereka sekolah disana, sudah ada masalah yang mereka perbuat. Dokter keluar dari ICU, Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung menghampiri dokter.

"Gwenchana. Pasien baik-baik saja. Ia sudah sadar sekarang. Beruntung tidak ada pecahan pot yang menusuk. Tulangnya benar-benar kuat. Pasien sudah bisa dijenguk. Saya permisi."

Mereka berlima langsung masuk ke ICU. Jongin tersenyum lemah melihat kedua sahabatnya dan ketiga temannya masuk.

"Hei! Kau membahayakan dirimu kkamjong!" tegur Chanyeol. Jongin berusaha bangkit duduk. Menyandarkan punggungnya di papan kasur (author gak tahu apa istilahnya).

"Kyungsoo-aa, gwenchana?" suara Jongin parau. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa amat sangat bersalah.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sebelum akhirnya menarik Luhan dan Baekhyun keluar. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika ditarik keluar. Sementara itu di dalam ruangan, hanya ada suasana canggung.

Ingin rasanya ia menjitak Chanyeol, yang menciptakan situasi ini. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Kyungsoo-aa, nan gwenchana." lirih Jongin. Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa bersalah. Karenanya, Jongin jadi seperti ini.

"Hey, uljima. Sudah kubilang nan gwen-" ucapan Jongin terputus saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"Mianhae. Na ttaemune. Mianhae. hiks." Kyungsoo memeluk erat Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin masih berusaha mencerna kejadian ini. Namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, mengelus pelan punggung yang bergetar itu.

"Maukah kau menemaniku selama aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin gugup. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berfikir ini adalah cara untuk menebus kesalahannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun menjenguk Jongin. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Luhan ingin menjenguk sore saja bareng Kyungsoo, namun Chanyeol memaksa mereka untuk ikut dengan mereka. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun dan Luhan menuruti permintaan Chanyeol.

Selama di mobil hanya ada suasana musik yang melantun dari tape mobil Sehun. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jongin-aa! Kami datang..." heboh Sehun dan Chanyeol. Jongin menutup telinganya. Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Kyungie, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Sejak kemarin Lulu hyung. Ehehehe. Jongin memintaku untuk menemaninya. Hitung-hitung untuk menebus kesalahanku. Mian tidak memberitahu kalian." jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Baekhyun dan Luhan membulatkan mulut mereka.

'Tidak hyung. Ini sudah tugasku. Mianhae. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu.' batin Jongin.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perban di kepala Jongin sudah bisa dilepas. Dan kedekatan mereka berenam semakin dekat. Layaknya sahabat yang tak terpisahkan

"Baiklah. Anak-anak, seonsaengnim akan mengumumkan beberapa hal. Minggu depan, kita akan mengadakan kemah di hutan EXO. 1 kelompok terdiri dari 6 anggota. Masing-masing kelompok punya pemimpin. Sisanya kalian bisa baca di selebaran yang akan dibagikan nanti. Dan untuk Do Kyungsoo-ssi, berikan undangan ini untuk orang tuamu." Kyungsoo mengambil amplop dari tangan seonsaengnim.

"Baiklah, Lee seonsaengnim memberi kalian tugas kerjakan buku paket hal. 162. Dikumpulkan! Kalian boleh kerjakan di perpustakaan. Terima kasih." setelah itu Kim seonsaeng meninggalkan kelas.

Teman-teman Kyungsoo membuka halaman yang diminta Kim seonsaengnim tadi. Namun Kyungsoo membuka amplop yang berisi undangan. Ia membaca isinya. Itu hanya pertemuan orang tua murid baru.

Ia meremas kertasnya, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada di belakang tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil bukunya kasar dan pergi keluar kelas. Namun Jongin menahan lengannya.

"Eodiga? Bukankah kita akan mengerjakan bersama?" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangannya kasar lalu keluar kelas.

"Huufffft. Lulu hyung, eotteokaji?" Luhan hanya menggidikkan bahunya. Mereka tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang meminta penjelasan.

"Baekhyun-aa..." ucap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Baekhyun melirik Luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, jangan beritahu siapapun. Hanya kita saja yang tahu." mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya orang tua Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada. Jangan merespon apapun sampai aku selesai bercerita!" sela Baekhyun, karena ia sudah melihat Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kejadian ini baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sehingga sekarang kebutuhan Kyungsoo di urus oleh Ahjummanya di Jepang. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun disini. Ia tinggal di apartement kami." lanjut Luhan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pelakunya?" tanya Jongin gugup.

"Sampai saat ini masih dilacak. Seorang saksi mengatakan mobil itu dikendarai oleh 2 orang. Namun supir dan penumpang penumpang kabur. Namun, diketahui marga dari penumpang adalah 'KIM'" Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang di depan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih untuk meninggalkan tugas mereka dan menyusul Kyungsoo. Sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. 'kumohon, jangan sampai terbongkar. Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo tahu. Cukup Chanyeol dan Sehun saja yang tahu.'

"Gwenchana?" seseorang menepuk punggung Jongin, dan membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Oh na kkamjakiya. Gwenchana Sehun-aa."

"Modu da gwenchana Jongin-aa. Keokjeongma. Kami selalu ada disampingmu saat kau jatuh."

"Eum! Sehun benar." jelas Chanyeol. Jongin menampakkan senyumnya. Ia berharap agar bisa mengulang waktu dan merubah alur kejadian.

Disisi lain, Luhan dan Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menitikkan air matanya. Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun menepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan 'eotteokhe?'. Seandainya mereka tahu cara menghentikan agar Kyungsoo tidak menangis lagi, pasti akan mereka lakukan. Kyungsoo pernah bilang bahwa dengan cara membawa orang tuanya kembali. Tapi itu mustahil.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka berkemah. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu berenam. Kali ini yang menjadi ketua adalah Chanyeol. Karena menurut mereka, Chanyeol berpengalaman menjadi leader.

Mereka mendirikan tenda dengan baik. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat bernyanyi ria disela aktivitasnya. Dan Chanyeol melontarkan lelucon hingga membuat Kyungsoo menangis karena tertawa.

"Do Kyungsoo, ttarawa." panggil Minho sunbae pembimbing kemah.

"Ne sunbaenim." tersirat rasa tidak suka dari tatapan Jongin. Pasalnya, beberapa hari ini Minho selalu cari perhatian di depan Kyungsoo. Dan anehnya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari itu.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan satu kantung plastik berisi botol air mineral. Dan itu langsung diserbu kelima sahabatnya.

"Kyungie, ini ada coklat. Sepertinya dari Minho sunbae untukmu." ucap Luhan sambil meneliti coklatnya takut sudah diberi racun.

"Dan lihat! Ada suratnya. Ohoho, uri Kyungie punya penggemar ternyata." goda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

_To :Do Kyungsoo-ie _

_Annyeong. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Eumm, selama kemah ini jangan terlalu lelah ne... Jaga kesehatanmu. Dan coklat ini bisa melupakan rasa letihmu. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik :*_

"Lulu hyung, it's so romantic." goda Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura menghapus air matanya.

"Aigoo... Baekie-aa, eotteokhe. Sekarang aku tersipu." tambah Luhan. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Terdengar tiupan peluit yang menandakan leader regu harus berkumpul.

"Untuk sore ini, kalian boleh beristirahat. Kegiatan belum terlalu banyak. Dan untuk nanti malam, kalian akan Jerit Malam mengitari hutan. Semua anggota harus ikut. Jika tidak ada pertanyaan, silahkan kembali ke tenda." Chanyeol kembali ke tendanya dan mengumumkan itu pada teman-temannya.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menatap dan meneguk salivanya kasar. Sedangkan Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyum seperti biasanya, itu lebih terkesan senyum licik.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk memasak makan siang. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa takutnya. Walaupun ia tahu ia keringat dingin sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan MP3nya dan mendengarkan lagu untuk mengusik rasa takutnya. Tangannya tetap telaten memotong bahan makanan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, masakan Kyungsoo sudah jadi dan aromanya tercium hingga tenda sebelah. Ia dipuji karena aroma masakannya yang cetar membahana. Jangan tanyakan kenapa hanya aromanya saja. Jongin dan Sehun melarang mereka untuk meminta masakan Kyungsoo.

"Seperti biasa Kyungie, masakanmu selalu yang terbaik." puji Baekhyun.

"Eum. Dimanapun kau memasak, rasanya selalu enak." tambah Luhan.

"Hyung, berhentilah memujiku di depan mereka. Ish!" Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang disikut tetap melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

"KYAAA!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Wae wae wae?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Pasalnya lengannya diapit oleh Baekhyun sekarang. Dan parahnya ia berjalan paling depan karena ia leader.

"Itu tadi ada yang bergerak disana." Baekhyun makin merapatkan pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

Sama halnya dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di tengah. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun hanya berjalan sambil mengarahkan senter ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seolah mereka tidak takut.

BRUK!

"EOMMA!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersama. Mereka langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sedangkan Luhan mengapit lengan Sehun.

"Itu hanya boneka saja. Gwenchana." ucap Jongin menenangkan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengedarkan cahaya senter kemana-mana.

"Nah, setelah melewati ini, kita bisa kembali ke camp. Kalian siap?" Jongin dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak dengan sisanya. Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus melewati jembatan itu.

Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun meringis kesakitan karena Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengapit lengan mereka seolah akan mematahkan tangan mereka. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan di depan. Disitu tertulis hanya boleh dinaiki 2 orang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo di belakang mereka. Kyungsoo terus melihat kebawah. Tidak berani melihat kedepan.

Kini giliran Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun khawatir, karena sedari tadi, Luhan hanya diam di tempat.

"Waeyo Luhan hyung?"

"Aku...aku...aku..phobia." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. 'phobia dengan ap- ooooooo... ketinggian.'

"Gwenchana, pegang tanganku, dan tutup matamu saat kita berjalan." Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Mereka mulai berjalan pelan. Luhan menutup matanya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram lengan kiri Sehun.

"Bukalah matamu." Luhan membuka matanya. Ia sudah sampai di seberang. Ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak mengira akan secepat ini.

Mereka kembali ke camp dengan terbirit-birit. Beruntung karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kyungsoo hendak membuat coklat panas untuk mereka berenam. Namun tangannya masih bergetar. Sehingga Chanyeol mengambil alih tugas Kyungsoo.

"Minumlah." tawar Chanyeol pada kelima anggotanya. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memgambil dengan tangan gemetar.

"Setelah ini, kita bisa langsung tidur." jelas Chanyeol. Mereka segera meneguk habis coklat panas itu dan langsung berbaring di dalam tenda. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, urutannya menjadi Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun,Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin.

"Jaljayo~"ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong, author kembali dengan ff yang baru! ^^ Jangan lupa reviewnya ne… ^^ Gomawo sudah mampir ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hanya Chanyeol yang sudah bangun di pagi itu. Ia duduk di atas batu yang ada di belakang tenda. Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun keluar dengan matanya yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Good morning." sapa Chanyeol.

"Eum. Good morning. Hoooaaahhm." Baekhyun mengucek mata sebelah kirinya lucu. Bahkan Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeser duduknya, bermaksud memberi tempat Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Untuk apa kau bangun sepagi ini? Bel bangun baru akan dibunyikan 45 menit lagi." jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya.

PLUK!

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik ke samping kanannya. Baekhyun sudah kembali tertidur. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun. 'lembut'. Bagaimana bisa rambutnya selembut ini?

Chanyeol terus mengelus rambut Baekhyun sampai bunyi alarm terdengar menggelegar. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah damai Baekhyun saat tertidur. Biasanya Baekhyun akan perang kata-kata pedas dengan Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol melakukan suatu hal yang menurutnya aneh.

"Ssstt. Baekhyun-aa, ireonabwa." Baekhyun menegakkan badannya dan stretching sebentar. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk membangunkan teman satu regunya.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena Sehun dan Jongin bangun dengan rambut yang berantakan, tapi melihat Luhan menepuk dada Kyungsoo pelan. Tidak hanya itu. Luhan tidur menghadap Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Reaksi mereka tak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol.

"Aaah. Itu sudah biasa. Jika seperti itu, berarti semalam Kyungsoo tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Di apartement, Luhan hyung selalu berjaga semalaman sampai aku dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidur." jelas Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkan mereka." Sehun dan Jongin meneguk air putih yang dilempar Chanyeol.

"Kyungie eomma, Lulu hyung... Ireona, ini sudah pagi." Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan bangun.

"Kyungie eomma, Lulu hyung... Ireona. Aku tidak harus memakai cara kedua kan?" Baekhyun mulai frustasi membangunkan mereka karena tidak kunjung bangun.

"Arraseo. Kalian memaksaku untuk melakukannya." baru saja Baekhyun mengambil nafas, Luhan tiba-tiba bangun dan membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Arraseo Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Anda tidak perlu menggunakan cara kedua. Tenda ini akan hancur seketika jika kau menggunakan cara itu sekarang." ledek Luhan. Kyungsoo masih memuletkan badannya sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku bangun terakhir. Dan selamat pagi." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana. Kkaja! Yang lain sudah menunggu diluar." Luhan menarik Kyungsoo lalu menyusul yang lain keluar tenda.

Mereka berdiri berjejer. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di depan, sedangkan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin di belakang. Mereka menghirup udara pagi tanpa polusi. Betapa sejuknya udara pagi ini.

PLUK!

Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakan Luhan. Tiga orang yang dibelakang tadi membelalakkan matanya. Banyak hal yang tidak mereka ketahui tentang Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Uri Kyungie semalam mimpi apa? Kok sampai tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya di punggung Luhan. Bahkan sekarang kepala Baekhyun ia sandarkan di bahu Luhan.

"Hanya Lulu hyung yang bisa dijadikan sandaran kapanpun. Hehehe." cengir Baekhyun. Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Baiklah, kalian mandi duluan. Setelah ini, kita akan sarapan dan mengikuti kegiatan jelajah hutan. Eum, Kyungsoo-aa maukan kau memasak sarapan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne. Aku akan memasak untuk makan pagi, siang dan malam. Kalian tenang saja." Kyungsoo mengambil peralatan mandinya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi disusul Baekhyun dan Luhan dibelakangnya.

'eomma, appa, kenapa aku punya feeling bahwa seseorang yang membunuh kalian ada di dekatku? eotteokhe?' Kyungsoo sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa bawaan sudah lengkap? Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal teman!"

"Park Chanyeol! Kau sudah mengatakan itu yang kesekian kali! Berhentilah mengoceh tentang hal yang sama!" teriak Baekhyun

"Ish! Masih baik ku ingatkan. Dari pada tidak nanti ada yang tertinggal nanti kalian menyalahkanku."

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini. Bertengkar seperti anak kecil saja." lerai Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun mentertawakan mereka dari jauh.

Chanyeol yang mendengar tawaan dari Sehun, langsung memberi death glare terbaiknya. Bukannya berhenti tertawa, Sehun malah menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini. Seregu kok malah bertengkar. Baekkie hyung, Chanyeol kan hanya mengingatkan saja. Dia sudah berusaha menjadi leader yg baik. Dan Chanyeol, kau bisa kan menjawab pertanyaan dengan lembut?" ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah Baekhyun

"Ne. Algeseumnida eomoni. Eh? Dapat dari mana Kyungie?" Baekhyun menunjuk kantung plastik yang berisi botol air mineral.

"Minho sunbae memberikan ini padaku. Makanya aku tadi dipanggil." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo, uri Kyungie sudah punya fans ternyata. Hahaha!" goda Luhan sambil mencolek dagu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa di goda, memutar bola matanya malas dan memberi botol itu pada satu per satu anggotanya.

Namun saat ia memberikan botol itu pada Jongin, Jongin mengambilnya kasar. Seperti merebut. Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan panjang masalah itu. Ia berfikir karena Jongin sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang mungkin.

'wae Kyungsoo-aa? Kenapa harus Minho sunbae yang mendekatimu?'

.

.

.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Apakah masih jauh?" tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka menghela nafas kasar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" usul Jongin. Mereka memilih berhenti di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Merenggangkan kaki-kaki mereka. Dan berbincang sedikit tentang kegiatan nanti malam.

Mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Perjalanan masih panjang teman! Selama perjalanan mereka isi dengan canda tawa.

"Hey! Jongin-aa, kulitmu akan tambah hitam jika tidak segera berteduh sekarang." ejek Chanyeol. Sedangkan telinga Jongin mulai memanas mendengar semua ejekan itu.

"Akh." semuanya menoleh ke arah suara.

"Lulu hyung, gwenchana?" Luhan memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit sekarang. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga putih.

"Apa perlu digendong?" tawar Sehun (#kesempatan-.-) Dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membantu Luhan berjalan. Hanya tinggal 1 pos lagi mereka akan sampai ke perkemahan.

Mereka sampai di pos terakhir. Dengan keringat bercucuran deras dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Pembina mereka menanyakan keadaan Luhan. Chanyeol menjawab itu hanya terseleo. Dan pembina itu mengatakan bahwa di base ada es batu.

Luhan sudah terlihat pucat. Bibirnya mulai membiru semua. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak sanggup menahan berat badan mereka sendiri + Luhan.

"Lulu hyung, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Apa Lulu hyung mau minum?" tawar Kyungsoo. Namun tidak ada pergerakan dari Luhan. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun panik. Mereka menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah pingsan.

"Biar ku gendong saja. Naikkan dia di punggungku." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mereka menaikkan Luhan di punggung Sehun. Deru nafas Luhan bisa ia rasakan di ceruk lehernya.

.

.

.

"eungh." semua yang ada di tenda menoleh ke sumber suara. Terutama Baekhyun yang langsung terbang(?) kesebelah Luhan.

"Gwenchana? Apa kakimu masih sakit? Butuh minum? Kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun berturut-turut.

"Gwe-"

"Gwenchana, kakiku sudah tidak begitu sakit, iya aku butuh minum. Dan aku lapar. Benarkan Lulu hyung?" belum selesai Luhan menjawab, pertanyaannya sudah dijawab beruntun oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sudah diwakili oleh Kyungsoo. Hehehe. Dan jawaban terakhirmu salah Do Kyungsoo. Aku tidak lapar, tapi aku ingin mencicipi sesuatu yang ada di tanganmu." Kyungsoo melihat tangannya. Ia hampir lupa bahwa ia memasak sup.

"Hyuuungg~ eummm, Jongin-aa, bisakah kau membawa sup, dan nasinya kedalam?"

"Tentu." Jongin mencabut earphone yang menyumbat telinganya. Kyungsoo ternyata sudah menyiapkan porsi untuk mereka masing-masing. Untuk Luhan, porsinya sedikit banyak.

Dengan paksaan dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memyuapi Luhan. Sesekali ia menyuapi dirinya sendiri. 1 untuk berdua sebenarnya.

"Do Kyungsoo?" seseorang memanggil Kyungsoo dari luar tenda.

"Nde?"

"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Kyungsoo meletakkan piring di paha Luhan. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menyuapi Luhan. Namun karena panggilan dari 'dia'. Sementara teman-temannya binging siapa yang memanggil Kyungsoo.

Namun melihat Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, mereka tahu bahwa itu salah satu dari sunbae mereka. Tidak lama mereka mengobrol.

"Nugu? Waeyo?" tanya Luhan.

"Minho sunbae. Entahlah. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku harus berhati-hati. Dan kenapa ia menyinggung tentang pembunuhan ya? Ah sudahlah. Lupakan. Siapa yang tugas mencuci hari ini?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia bersyukur karena hari ini bukan dia yang bertugas mencuci. 'maksud Minho sunbae tadi apa ya?'

.

.

.

Minho melambaikan tangannya melihat Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari tenda. Minho tidak peduli bagaimana caranya agar Kyungsoo bisa keluar. Minho tersenyum puas saat Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo meluruskan tangannya menghadap api unggun yang sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Karena sekarang jam 10 malam, itu berarti api unggun itu sudah menyala sekitar jam 7.

"Kenapa sunbae ingin menemuiku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Minho terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo seolah Minho akan menyidang Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya aku polisi? Santai saja. Aku hanya ingin berbincang ringan denganmu." sebenarnya ia ingin membongkar sebuah rahasia. Namun niat itu selalu gagal setelah melihat senyum Kyungsoo.

Bukan berbincang ringan jika seperti ini. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan jika adapun tidak bertahan lama. Paling-paling hanya bagaimana pelajaranmu? Bagaimana kemah tahun ini? Pokoknya pertanyaan yang bisa di jawab dengan 1 kata. #maksa deh thor.

"Apa sunbae tidak lelah? Seharian kan sunbae belum istirahat." Minho menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya lelah. Hehehe. Baiklah kalau begitu, kkaja. Aku harus mengantarmu sampai tenda." Minho menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Dan membuat Kyungsoo melihat genggaman tangan itu.

"Jaljayo~" Minho mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Dan membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Gamsahamnida. Jaljayo do Minho sunbae." Minho membalikkan badannya. Namun sesaat ia berhenti tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo sendiri heran kenapa Minho tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Orang yang kamu benci, ada di sebelahmu Kyungsoo-aa."

"Nde?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Minho mengatakan hal yang sama pada Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo. Gwenchana. Na khalke." Minho memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju gazebo.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara malam terasa semakin dingin. Api unggun hampir padam, tidak ada penghangat sama sekali. Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke tendanya dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut yang tipis.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Mencari sebuah kehangatan. Namun percuma saja. Dinginnya udara malam mengalahkan niatnya untuk mencari kehangatan. Yang ada ia malah frustasi.

"Kyungsoo-aa, waeyo?" tanya Jongin yang tertidur di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia sedikit terganggu dengan gerakkan-gerakkan yang diciptakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo gwenchana. Mian, aku mengganggu tidurmu. Aku sedikit kedinginan." Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di saku jaket.

"Mendekatlah." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran. Apa maksudnya mendekat?

"Kau bilang kedinginan kan? Sini mendekat. Selimutku lebih tebal dari punyamu Kyungie." Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Baru pertama kali ia dipanggil itu oleh Jongin. Karena biasanya yang memanggil seperti itu hanya Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar 2x lebih cepat.

Jongin geram karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung merespon. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di punggung Kyungsoo dan menariknya hingga kepala Kyungsoo ada di dada bidang Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Jongin.

"Tidurlah. Jaljayo." Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Jongin.

"Neo do. Jaljayo Jongin-aa." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan punggung Jongin bermaksud agar Jongin juga cepat tertidur.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Jongin. Jongin tidak ingin tidur. Ia sibuk dengan fikiran yang sejak lama mengganggunya. Tak lama setelah itu, tepukan di punggung Jongin tidak terasa lagi. Hanya terdengar deru nafas lembut dari Kyungsoo.

'Kyungie, mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada orang tuamu. Mianhae.'

FLASHBACK

_"Ahjussi, pelan-pelan. Lampunya sudah mau merah."_

_"Justru karena mau merah kita harus cepat." Lampu telah berubah menjadi merah, namun si supir sama sekali tidak menginjak rem. Karena sepi, makanya ia terus melajukan mobilnya._

_BRAAKK!_

_Mobil yang ditumpangi Jongin menabrak mobil dari arah samping yang ternyata di tumpangi dua orang. Supir itu keluar bersama Jongin melihat korban. Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Di atas dashboard mobil itu, ada foto namja sedang tersenyum. Jongin mengambil foto itu._

_Ia langsung di tarik oleh supir. Sayang, tangan dari salah seorang korban tadi menarik seragam yang dikenakan Jongin dan membuat Jongin menoleh._

_"I-i-itu a-a-ana-k kk-ami. Ttt-tolong j-ja-ga d-dia." supir itu menari lengan Jongin hingga cengkraman korban di seragam Jongin lepas._

_'Tidak, na ttaemune aniya. Na ttaemune aniya' Jongin memilih tidak mengikuti sang supir. Ia memilih mengintip dari jauh. Tak disangka juga ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dan merekamnya._

_'Hahaha! Mati kau Kim Jongin. Tenang saja, aku tidak membongkarnya sekarang. Tapi esok saat kamu mulai melupakan kejadian ini.'_

_Sementara itu disisi lain, Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan dua temannya._

_PRANG!_

_"Kyungie! Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat berantakan hati ini?" tanya Baekhyun._

_"Mollaseo hyung. Firasatku tidak enak."_

_KRING! KRING_

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

_"..."_

_"Ne. Ini saya anaknya. Nuguseyo?_

_"..."_

_Kyungsoo menjatuhkan gagang telepon yang diipegangnya. Kakinya tidak kuat menahan bebannya. Matanya sudah dipenuhi kristal yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo._

_"Waeyo Kyungie?" Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya._

_"Eomma... Appa... Andwae! Kajima! Jebal!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap ia bisa memutar waktu dan mencegah orang tuanya pergi._

_"Ssstt.. Tenanglah. Ceritakan pada kami." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dengan memeluk Kyungsoo dari sisi yang berbeda._

_"Eomma... Appa... Mereka hiks.. kecelakaan. Mereka hiks. meninggal di tempat. hiks. Hyung, eotteokhe?" Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan Luhan yang ada di depan dadanya._

_Baekhyun dan Luhan berusaha mencerna hal yang barusan dikatakan Kyungsoo. Mereka juga kaget. Mereka berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Dan berakhir menginap disana menemani Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Buat yang sudah nunggu lama, mianhae ne. Karena 2 minggu ini author UTS nggak kelar-kelar -_- Jadi, ngetiknya juga bisanya kalau waktu senggang. Dan kebetulan, beberapa hari yang lalu author sempet libur, jadi langsung kebut chapter 2nya.. Semoga ndak mengecewakan ^^

**hdkL12 : iyaaaa… ini KaiSoo 3 gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**Emiliakim : Ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**Huang Zi Lien : Oke, untuk selanjutnya akan kucoba untuk memperlambat alur. Author pernah buat yang alurnya agak panjang, yang ada malah reviewnya isinya ngebosenin. Jadinya, agak gimanaaaa gituuu… Gomawo sudah memberi saran, sudah baca dan review ^^**

**opikyung0113 : Ini sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**Kaisooship : jawabannya ada disini ^^ gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**oracle88 : jawabannya ada disini.. ^^ gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

Maaf kalau author reviewnya ndak sepanjang author lain kalau balas. Author bukan orang yang pinter ngomong. Author terbuka untuk menerima kritik dan saran ^^

Review lagiii ne ^^ #bbuing bbuing


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Malam ini, kalian sudah menyelesaikan kemah disini. Kalian boleh pulang. Hati-hati di jalan dan selalu ingat apa yang sudah kalian pelajari disini." semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Akhirnya, pulang juga.

"Chanyeol-aa, gomawo karena sudah menjadi leader regu kami. Kau yang terbaik." puji Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum gembira saat itu juga. Bukan hanya karena pujian Baekhyun. Tapi senyum Baekhyun mengalihkan dunianya.

"Kkaja kita pulang! Sepertinya supirku sudah ada di atas." ajak Jongin. Mereka pun mengikuti Jongin sampai ke atas. Jongin sama sekali tidak menemukan mobilnya. Jongin melihat lebih jauh. Sebelum akhirnya ketemu mobilnya.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma ikut? Kan jadi tidak muat. Dan kenapa mobilnya yang ini?" keluh Jongin.

PLETAK!

1 jitakan mendarat di dahi Jongin. Jongin mengusap dahinya yang mulai memerah.

"Ish! Tahu gitu, kau pulang jalan saja Jongin-aa. Sudah di jemput protes pula. Salah sendiri kau tidak memberi tahu berapa orang yang ikut. Kalian kan bisa saling memangku. Ish! Ommo! Kau punya teman selain Chanyeol dan Sehun? Aigoo! Kenapa mereka manis sekali?" ucap Nyonya Kim sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Eommanya akan seperti ini jika ada hal yang aneh pada dirinya. Jongin dan teman-temannya memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam bagasi.

"Eomma, bagasinya tidak muat." rengek Jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu memilih untuk turun tangan. Kyungsoo menata satu persatu barang-barang mereka dengan teratur dan rapi.

"Muat kan?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sdangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. 'berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu padaku Kyungie. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.'

"Yedeura! Ayo masuk. Perjalanan dari sini ke Seoul sangat jauh." ucap Nyonya Kim. Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang kebagian memangku. Jongin memangku Kyungsoo, Sehun memangku Luhan dan Chanyeol memangku Baekhyun.

Jantung mereka berenam berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini mereka hanya saling sapa, dan berteman biasa.

Jalanan yang naik turun dan berliku-liku, membuat yang dipangku memejamkan matanya jika si supir mengerem. Terutama Luhan yang mencengkram tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo erat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggoda Luhan untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun. Luhan yang merasa terganggu langsung mencengkram erat tangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tentu saja mereka meringis kesakitan.

Kita lihat keadaan para pemangku. Mereka tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran KyungHanBaek. Terutama mereka menertawakan Sehun. Karena ketika si supir mengerem, badan Luhan ikut maju. Sehingga ia harus melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Matahari mulai menutup wajahnya, berganti dengan bulan. Jalanan sudah mulai diterangi oleh lampu rumah-rumah.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini, kalian menginap di rumah Jongin dulu? Besok libur kan? Ini sudah terlalu malam. Alamat apartemen dan rumah kalian jauh dari rumah Jongin. Bagaimana?" semua menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Jongin sangat senang karena akhirnyabia bisa mengajak Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk menginap di rumahnya. Pasalnya selama ini Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak pernah mau menginap di rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sehingga suara di mobil terdengar sangat pelan. Jalanan semakin tidak terlihat dengan jelas, walaupun kaca sudah menggunakan wiper.

CKIIITTTT!

Gesekan rem dengan aspal berdecit sangat keras. Luhan hampir saja terjengat kedepan jika tidak ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Waeyo ahjussi?" tanya Jongin. Supir itu membeku di tempat.

"Sepertinya, kita menabrak seseorang." FREEZE! Tidak ada yang berani keluar dari mobil. Semua masih mencerna penjelasan dari si supir. Kyungsoo memilih untuk keluar menembus derasnya hujan. Tidak peduli teman-temannya memanggil untuk tetap tinggal.

Ternyata benar. Mereka menabrak seorang anak. Anak itu jatuh tersungkur di depan mobil. Beruntung ia hanya lecet di lututnya.

"Mianhae adik kecil. Eotteokhe?" Kyungsoo bingung harus bagaimana. Ia memutuskan untuk mengobati luka anak itu dengan membeli hansaplast di minimarket yang ada di dekat sana.

"Mianhae ne. Aku tidak sengaja. Gwenchana?" anak kecil tadi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh hyung tahu namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan menanyakan alamat rumah Sungmin kecil. Sungmin kecil mengatakan bahwa rumahnya ada di sebrang jalan dari mobil Jongin yang di parkir.

Kyungsoo menggendong Sungmin menembus derasnya hujan. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menggunakan jas hujan. Sehingga baju yang dikenakannya tidak begitu basah. Kyungsoo menekan bel rumah.

"Aigoo! Sungmin-aa. Kenapa baru pulang? Appa mencarimu kemana-mana! Jangan buat appa khawatir lagi ne. Gamsahamnida." ucap appa Sungmin tanpa melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sooman ahjussi?" appa Sungmin mendongakkan namanya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat tahu siapa yang mengantar anaknya pulang.

"Kenapa ahjussi berhenti menjadi saksi waktu itu? Kenapa ahjussi malah kabur?!" bukannya dijawab, ahjussi itu langsung menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah itu kasar. Namun saat ia melihat kebawah, ia melihat secarik kertas.

_ORANG YANG KAMU ANGGAP TEMAN, DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG KAU BENCI_

Kyungsoo meremas kertas itu. Emosinya tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Sementara itu Baekhyun memilih untuk menyusul Kyungsoo dengan payung di tangannya.

"Kyungie-aa, waeyo?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah memuluk Baekhyu erat.

"Hyung... ahjussi itu.. hiks.. Dia yang dulu kabur saat menjadi saksi.. hiks.." Baekhyun ingin sekali menyeret orang itu keluar. Namun, karena keadaan Kyungsoo seperti ini, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ssstt. Kita masuk mobil saja. Eum?" Baekhyun memayungi Kyungsoo yang terisak. Sampai mobil, banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh nyonya Kim.

Awalnya Luhan ingin memangku Kyungsoo karena badan Kyungsoo basah. Namun Jongin mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Luhan melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan menyelimuti Kyungsoo dengan itu.

"Ssstt.. Tidurlah. Jaljayo." Kyungsoo berusaha memejamkan matanya denga posisi tidak bersandar. Jongin yang melihat itu lagsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menarik ke dekapannya. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menolak. Ia tidak mau membuat baju Jongin menjadi basah. Namun, ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk terlelap di pelukan Jongin.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah mulai masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Namun kali ini, keadaan sedikit lebih parah. Sebenarnya yang menyimpulkan hal itu hanya Jongin saja. Sedangkan yang lain, menganggap biasa-biasa saja.

Istirahat kali itu mereka memilih untuk makan di kantin. Hubungan mereka berenam sudah menjadi sahabat sekarang.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi? Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya mengikuti murid itu.

Murid itu memberikan MP3 untuk Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap MP3 itu penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Sedangkan murid tadi langsung berlari keluar kantin.

"Waeyo Kyungie-aa?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia duduk dan langsung memasang earphone untuk mendengar apa yang ada di dalam MP3 itu.

_Seseorang yang kamu benci, ada di dekatmu._

Kata yang sama diucapkan oleh suara itu. Kyungsoo frustasi, ia melepas earphonenya dan menyimpannya di sakunya. Sementara teman-temannya memandanginya heran.

"Waeyo Kyungsoo-aa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Aku sering kali mendengar kata 'seseorang yang kamu benci ada di dekatmu'. Aku jadi penasaran siapa orang itu."

UHUK!

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun tiba-tiba saja tersedak makanan. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Jongin tidak berani menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia menunduk melihat makanannya yang sudah akan habis.

"Hyung, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu ne. Nanti kalau kalian langsung ke kelas saja." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menatap 3 sahabatnya.

"Aku rasa, ada sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo yang kalian sembunyikan." tebakan Luhan tepat sasaran. Tebakan itu membuat Jongin gelagapan. Ia bingung harus menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Eum... Sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

"Kyungie, berhentilah menjahiliku! Dan kau Baekkie, kerjakan tugasmu lagi! Aish!" keadaan rumah saat itu sedikit kacau. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menjahili Luhan. Karena hanya tugasnyalah yang belum selesai.

Luhan bahkan sampai frustasi menegur kedua sahabatnya ini. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menegur mereka, namun diacuhkan. Mereka akhirnya duduk bersamaan di meja tamu. Mereka kelelahan menjahili Luhan.

"Puas? Tugasku kapan selesai kalau kalian seperti ini. Aigoo.." keluh Luhan yang dijawab cengiran oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Luhan.

"Waeyo? Tadi tersenyum senang, sekarang cemberut seperti itu." Kyungsoo tidak beraniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Sedangkan Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

Mereka tahu, 1 minggu ini Jongn sedikit menjaga jarak dari Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo juga sempat menanyakan hal itu beberapa kali. Namun mereka tidak berani menjawabnya.

FLASHBACK

_"Eummm.. Sebenarnya, aku..aku...eumm..aku.."_

_"Stop it Kim Jongin! Katakan pada kami to the point!" Baekhyun mulai emosi dengan ini. Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut berusaha menenangkannya._

_"Aku terlibat dalam kecelakaan orang tua Kyungsoo."_

_JRENGGG_

_Pernyataan Jongin membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan tercengang. Terlibat? Berarti Jongin yang membunuh orang tua Kyungsoo? Tidak! Bukan Jongin!_

_"Waktu itu supirku terburu-buru. Aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka adalah orang tua Kyungsoo. Mianhae. Seharusnya aku-"_

_"Cukup Kim Jongin! Kau sudah membuatku muak dengan pernyataanmu!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja itu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat._

_Sementara itu, tidak ada yang berani menatap Luhan. Mereka menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Aku tidak punya hak untuk marah. Aku bukan Baekhyun, dan aku juga bukan Kyungsoo. Kau tahu Jongin? Mendengarmu jujur, itu lebih baik. Apakah disini ada saksi selain ahjussi waktu itu?" mereka menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan mengisyaratkan agar mereka menjawabnya._

_"Minho sunbaenim. Dia punya rekamannya yang sudah di rekayasa. Rekaman aslinya sudah hilang. Apabila Kyungsoo tahu dan percaya, maka ia akan masuk dalam jebakan Minho sunbae. Bantu aku hyung. Sembunyikan ini dari Kyungsoo." Jongin menitikkan air matanya. Luhan tak sampai hati melihat sahabatnya menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk membantu Jongin._

.

.

.

"Hyung, eotteokaji? Apa kita harus menyembunyikan ini dari Kyungsoo?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Ia kembali fokus ke tugasnya.

"Menyembunyikan apa hyung?" Luhan dan Baekhyun membeku di tempat. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo mendengar itu semua. Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka memandang satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang curiga dengan tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya memilih mencari tahu sendiri.

Hari demi hari, semenjak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo menjadi pendiam. Ia sering melamun. Bahkan ia mengacuhkan kelima sahabatnya. Saat jam istirahat, Chanyeol mengajak mereka-kecuali Kyungsoo- untuk berkumpul.

"Eotteokhae? Kyungsoo sudah menanyakan hal ini. Bahkan ia mulai mencurigai kami. Lihat bagaimana perubahan sikapnya kan?" Luhan mulai panik dengan ini. Di satu sisi, ia ingin membeberkan rahasia ini pada Kyungsoo. Disisi lain, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka. Ia ingin membantu Jongin.

"Kumohon, tetap sembunyikan kalau aku terlibat. Jebal hyung. Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo terluka." pinta Jongin. Ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Mworagu?" seseorang muncul dibalik pintu ruang musik. Sontak kelima pasang mata menoleh melihat sumber suara.

"Kyungie-aa, kami-"

"Cukup! Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Jadi selama ini, kalian bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku? Cih!" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan ruang musik. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Ia ingin sendiri.

Luhan hendak menyusul Kyungsoo. Namun dihadang oleh 2 orang namja yang memegang pisau. Salah seorang namja meletakkan pisau itu diperpotongan leher Luhan. Luhan membeku sesaat, sedikit lagi ia memajukan tubuhnya, habislah nyawanya.

Melihat itu, Sehun langsung menarik Luhan kedekapannya #maudoonggg. PLAK!

"Mau apa kalian kesini! Dan siapa yang menyuruh kalian kesini!" tanya Sehun sambil memberikan death glarenya. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya hingga menabrak Chanyeol.

Salah seorang namja menyemprotkan cairan ke udara. Mereka menghirup udara itu sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

Kyungsoo duduk terisak di taman sekolah. Sudah cukup lama ia habiskan waktunya disini. Semenjak kejadian tadi siang, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pulang.

"Aku benci kalian semua! Aku benci! Kalian jahat! Kalian bukan sahabatku! hiks. Eomma, Appa, eotteokhe? Apa aku harus melaporkan ini?" Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya. Ia terus menggumamkan orang tuanya. Berharap rasa kesal ini akan hilang.

"Chagiya... Soo-ie chagi?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eomma... Appa..." Ia mengucek matanya, takut salah lihat. Ia mencubit dirinya sendiri. Dan itu terasa sakit. Itu artinya ia tidak bermimpi.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati orang tuanya yang berpakaian serba putih. Ia memeluk kedua orangtuanya saat orang tuanya menelentangkan tangannya. Menumpahkan seluruh rindunya.

"Kajima. Jebal. Aku takut sendiri." Eomma Kyungsoo mengelus kepala anaknya lembut.

"Sejak kapan eomma mengajarkan Soo-ie untuk membenci seseorang eum?"

"Dan sejak kapan appa mengajarkan Soo-ie mengatakan kata 'jahat' sembarangan?" Kyungsoo melesakkan kepalanya di belahan pelukan kedua orang tuannya. Ia tidak ingin ini cepat berkakhir.

Kyungsoo tahu, setelah ini ia akan sendiri. Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Ia melihat dua orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Soo-ie, Jongin tidak bersalah. Ia kan hanya penumpang." jelas Appa Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tetap saja! Dia ada di mobil itu Appa! Aku benci mereka! Mereka menyembunyikan rahasia dariku!" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ie, kau tahu? Eomma sudah memaafkan Jongin. Semua itu tidak sengaja Soo-ie."

"Tapi-"

"Kami mohon, maafkan Jongin. Dia sudah berusaha menebus kesalahannya dengan melindungimu. Kami melihatnya dari atas. Kau tidak boleh egois Soo-ie." Kyungsoo memikirkan perkataan orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan mereka. Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Soo-ie. Sekarang, datanglah ke alamat ini. Sahabatmu sedang dalam bahaya." Kyungsoo menerima kertas yang diberikan orang tuanya.

Saat itu juga, orang tuanya mulai memudar. Bahkan sudah tidak bisa disentuh.

"Kajimayo. Jebal!" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau.

"Kami selalu dihatimu Soo-ie. Kami tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Hiduplah dengan benar dan baik." terlihat, Eomma Kyungsoo mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

"Arraseo! Ini tugas dari eomma dan appa! Fighting Kyungsoo!" saat Kyungsoo hendak berjalan, ia tersandung batu yang tidak begitu besar. Dan membuat fotonya jatuh.

Foto mereka berenam. Anehnya, foto itu terbelah menjadi dua. Perasaan Kyungsoo tidak enak.

_**I lost my mind**_

_**Neoreul jeom mannaseultae**_

Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering. Nomor tidak diketahui. Awalnya Kyungsoo ragu untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"MWO!"

.

.

.

TBC

Buat yang sudah sabar nunggu chapt. 3, gamsahamnida

Balasan repiu ::

**Kaisooship : Iya nih… Minho jahat banget… :( -#diserangSHAWOL gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**Huang Zi Lien : Semoga chapt. 3 ini memuaskan ne… Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**Ryanryu : DING DONG DAENG DONG! Bener bbangett! Ini kesalahan supirnya. Feeling nggak enak gimana? Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

**Yosi : Ini sudah update ^^ Ikuti aja jalannya cerita ini, pasti tar tau.. Gomawo sudah baca dan review ^^**

Buat readers yang sudah baca, review, ngefav, ngefollow, gamsahamnida. Buat readers yang tidak meninggalkan jejak, juga author ucapkan gamsahamnida. Author minta review lagi ne. Don't be silent readers ^^


End file.
